jumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Jump Force
Jump Force is an upcoming action-adventure video game being developed by published by Bandai Namco for PlayStation 4, PC and Xbox One. In Jump Force, the greatest heroes and villains from the 50-year history of Shueisha’s Japanese Weekly Shonen Jump manga will battle against each other across iconic locations on Earth in this anime fighting game. Featuring the world’s most popular and classic manga/anime franchises including Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, and many others, players will be able to create their three-character manga/anime dream tag team and take them into battle in arena brawls set against backdrops of famous landmarks around the world including New York City’s Times Square and the Matterhorn in the Alps. Story The lines that separate our world from the JUMP world have been blurred, with evil forces spilling into the real world to rule over humanity. The greatest heroes known to manga/anime including Goku, Luffy, Naruto, as well as many others to be announced, must join together to triumph over the forces of evil seeping in from the JUMP world. Features In Jump Force's online modes, players will be able to create their own customized avatars and interact with players from around the world. Based in a huge lobby composed of four distinct settings, from the worlds of One Piece, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, and the real world. Players will be able to tailor their own avatar to create an ultimate fighter, before fighting against others online. Stages *Golden Gate Bridge *Himeji Castle *Hong Kong *Matterhorn *Maya City *Namek *New York Characters ;Playable *Blackbeard (One Piece) *Dragon Shiryu (Saint Seiya) *Frieza (Dragon Ball) *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) *Hisoka Morow (Hunter x Hunter) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) *Kurapika (Hunter x Hunter) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Sabo (One Piece) *Sanji (One Piece) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball) *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) ;Non-playable *Light Yagami (Death Note) *Ryuk (Death Note) ;Story Exclusive *Director Glover (Jump Force) *Navigator (Jump Force) *Galena (Jump Force) *Kane (Jump Force) Gallery Promotional Artwork Box_art_PC_-_Jump_Force.jpg Screenshots & Stills Screenshot - Jump Force.jpg Screenshot 2 - Jump Force.jpg Screenshot 3 - Jump Force.jpg Screenshot 4 - Jump Force.jpg Screenshot 5 - Jump Force.jpg Screenshot 6 - Jump Force.jpg Jump Force Zoro.png Sasuke's Susanoo.png JumpForce-RukiaVsZero.png JumpForce-NightStage.png JumpForce-IchigoVsZoro3.png JumpForce-IchigoVsZoro2.png JumpForce-Ichigo.png JumpForce-IchigoVsZoro.png JumpForce-IchigoVsAizen.png JumpForce-IchigoRukiaZero.png JumpForce-IchigoRukia.png JumpForce-Ichigo2.png JumpForce-Aizen.png Blackbeard - Jump Force.png Blackbeard 2 - Jump Force.png Gon - Jump Force.png Gon 2 - Jump Force.png Hisoka - Jump Force.png Hisoka 2 - Jump Force.png Namek - Jump Force.png Namek 2 - Jump Force.png Namek 3 - Jump Force.png Sabo - Jump Force.png Sanji - Jump Force.png Vegeta - Jump Force.png Vegeta 2 - Jump Force.png Vegeta 3 - Jump Force.png Vegeta 4 - Jump Force.png Videos Jump Force Announcement Trailer JUMP FORCE - Ichigo Kurosaki Gameplay Trailer (2018) JUMP FORCE - GAMESCOM 2018 TRAILER X1, PS4, PC JUMP_FORCE_-_Saint_Seiya_Character_Trailer_X1,_PS4,_PC Jump Force Pegasus Seiya Gameplay External links *Official game page *Official Jump Force Japanese site es:Jump Force